Remember To Smile, Malik!
by Naito no tsubasa
Summary: After Battle City, Malik is left idle. But what happens when Isis makes him start living like a normal teen? *MILD SPOILER WARNING!* Ideas welcome!
1. Not Deaf, Just Lazy.

Naito: ^_^ I'm so evil....  
  
Malik: Why did you think it'd be funny to enroll me in *school*??  
  
Naito: So you know my hell, Rod Boy.  
  
Malik: _ Don't call me that!!!  
  
Naito: I'm sorry. You know I don't mean it. After all, you're my favourite! I don't intentionally try to screw you over.  
  
Malik: Can't Seto be your favourite?  
  
Naito: Nope. If I did, fellow author Leea Silver would try to kill me.  
  
Malik: -.- And we couldn't have that now could we?  
  
Naito: You know you'd miss me.   
  
*Kuriboh walks through and holds up a sign reading "NAITO DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH!"*  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Beep... Beep.... Beep....   
  
Beep... Beep.... Beep....   
  
"Malik, are you deaf?" Came Isis' voice in his ear. He pulled the pillow over his head and pretended to ignore her. "Not deaf, I see. Just lazy." She smiled and turned off his alarm.  
"Thank you." He mumbled. "That was beginning to grate on my nerves."  
"I'll be grating on your nerves in a moment if you don't get up." He removed the pillow, rolled over and propped himself on his elbows to look at her.   
"Isis, you're my sister, and I love you but-"   
"Malik, you're going." He flopped back and sighed. She just shook her head and laughed, throwing the pillow in his face.   
  
"You're not going dressed like that, are you?" Isis asked her brother. Malik glanced down at his appearance and back at her.  
"Does it matter?" He replied simply.  
"I suppose if you want strange stares."  
"I'll be getting strange stares anyway." Isis shook her head. Malik had been this way for a few weeks now. After all, it had been revealed to him that Yami Yugi had nothing to do with his father's death. It instead, was his own Yami. Yami Yugi had banished the murderous spirit of the Millenium Rod to the Shadow Realm, but Malik kept the Rod itself. He had grown too attached to it to give it up. Though, he had turned his God of Ra card over to Yugi. Now, with nothing else to do, Isis had suggested that he go to school, like a normal sixteen year old. Malik had reluctantly agreed. Today was supposed to be his first day.  
"At least take the neckband off." Isis told him. She paused. "Don't you have a uniform anyway?" Malik narrowed his eyes and nodded. She tapped her foot and pointed to the stairs.  
"Must I?"  
"You must. And do it quick or you'll be late!" He continued to glare but marched up the stairs to change out of his usual attire and into the Domino High uniform. When he emerged again, the collar of his jacket was turned down, revealing the still present neck band.   
"Are you happy?" He asked. She laughed.   
"Very. Now hurry!" She shoved him out the door, waving from the front step. "And remember to smile!" 


	2. Smile?!

Malik: Ack! I feel so naked!  
  
Naito: Malik.... You're dressed.  
  
Malik: Yeah, but you made me give up my armbands. And my cape. What am I going to do without my cape!?!?!? Oh I feel so betrayed!!! *drops to his knees and starts sobbing -very- loudly*  
  
Yami: Well this is new.  
  
Naito: Any ideas, Yami?  
  
Yami: For what?  
  
Naito: To make Malik happy again.  
  
Yami: Sugar always makes me happy!  
  
Naito: Last thing we need is you or him getting hyper. I gave him half a candy bar the other day and he thought he could fly.  
  
Yami: *look of concern crosses his face* Did he hurt himself?  
  
Naito: No. Luckily in his chocolate-induced delusions, he seemed to think that the table was much higher than it actually was.  
  
Yami: Ah, I see.  
  
*Kuriboh jumps up and down, still holding the disclaimer sign*  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Malik tugged at his jacket as he walked down the street. 'Smile? Smile?! How can she possibly expect me to smile in a situation like this?' He continued to glare as the school came into view. Kids of all shapes and sizes milled about the school yard, waiting to the first bell to ring. With a final sigh, he stepped through the gate and walked to the main doors of the school. 'No turning back now. After all, even if I did go back home, Isis would kick me out again.' A few people turned to look at him, but were met with a icy violet stare. One girl looked very startled. Malik smirked and silently congratulated himself for still being able to scare the living hell out of people. Of course, not all people had the same reaction.  
"Malik!" A voice called out to him. He followed the voice to see.... Yugi Motou. The short duelist was grinning and waving, Tea smiling by his side. Malik managed a weak half smile and a tiny wave. He was about to go back to being immersed in his own little world, when he could practically hear Isis' voice. *Be nice, Malik!* She was saying. * If he's willing to forgive and forget after this whole thing, you should be too. Go on, talk to them. It won't kill you to socialize a little.* So, he swallowed his pride and walked over to the pair.  
"Hello, Yugi, Tea." He nodded to each as he spoke, still wearing his strange version of a smile.  
"Good to see you again, Malik." Tea replied. "We were all glad to hear you had started school because that meant you were okay after Battle City. We were all kind of worried about you." Yugi nodded solemnly in agreement, but then the foot wide grin returned.  
"But I guess we were worrying for nothing because here you are!" He almost seemed to be bouncing, but Malik wasn't really sure. Scratch that. Malik was downright confused. 'Why is he so ridiculously happy? He's trapped in this hell-hole just like me... I will never understand these people.'   
"It took a few weeks for me to recuperate after my Yami was desrtoyed, but I'm fine now." He explained. "Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be bed-ridden for a week?" Yugi and Tea laughed a little. Malik hadn't been joking.  
"Oh! Malik! Guess what?" Yugi exclaimed. Malik was about to ask 'What?' but the pint sized one cut him off. "We're in the same homeroom!"   
"Too bad the teacher's such a creep." The group of three turned towards the location of the Brooklyn sounding voice to see Bakura, Tristan and a rather tired looking Joey. Tristan rolled his eyes at the blonde.  
"Oh, Joey, you're only exaggerating because Mr Tamazaki flunked you in math last year." Joey mumbled something inaudible but most likely of the insulting nature.   
"Cheer up now, mate." Bakura told him, patting his shoulder. "I'm pretty good at math, so I'll help you this year. After all, we're in the same class."  
"You guys are together?" Yugi asked.  
"Joey and Bakura are, but I'm all alone." Tristan sulked.  
"Come now, Tristan, that's not true." Bakura replied. "You've got Kaiba."  
"There's something to be grateful for." The brunette said, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm. Everyone laughed, save for Tristan and Malik. Joey opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short by the buzzer ringing to signal the start of the school day and the official start of Malik's torture.  
'I'll get you for this Isis.' He thought as Yugi led him to their classroom. 'Just you wait and see.'  
---------------------------------  
Naito: Okay, it's question answering time! I promise the next chappie will be longer. I swear on Malik.  
  
Malik: *doens't notice because he's still mourning the lose of his cape*  
  
Naito: And to Nuriko Metallium- No I'm not really sure if that's what happened. I do know that Yami Malik did kill Malik's father, but the rest I pulled out of thin air. Sorry. I need your input people so don't hesitate to throw ideas at me! Just make sure they're soft ideas, cause I don't like getting hit by hard objects, kay?  



	3. My Name Is...

  
Naito: Gee I think this is the most popular of all my fics! And who says is doesn't pay to be insane?  
  
Tenshi no Shi: Insanity is fun.  
  
Naito: What're you doing in here?  
  
Tenshi no Shi: Looking for Bakura. He needs his daily glomping. Know where he is?  
  
Naito: Nope. Sorry, Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi no Shi: Damn. Well if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him. Wait, don't mention my name. Tell him "Yugi" is looking for him. Okieday?  
  
Naito: Will do. See ya! *Tenshi no Shi walks away and can faintly be heard saying 'Here Bakura... Here boy...'*  
  
Bakura: *steps out from behind the door* Is it safe, mate?  
  
Naito: She's gone.  
  
Bakura: Thanks a bunch. Oh and I found this behind the door. *Holds up the Kuriboh that has the disclaimer sign*  
---------------------------------  
Malik shifted uncomfortably in the molded plastic chair of his desk. Feeling at least one pair of eyes on him, he turned around. A group of girls were sitting at a desk looking at him. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Can I help you?" He asked.   
"What's your name, cutie?" One asked, flashing him a smile.  
"My name is..." He started.  
"Yeah?" He smirked.  
"My name is... of no concern to you." He turned back around and smiled to himself. Meanwhile, the girl's friends were in hysterics while she was screaming death threats at the lot of them. She probably would've attempted to take their heads off, but fortunately for them, the teacher came in at that moment.  
"Good morning class!" He called out. "Welcome back for another wonderful year of education and controlled fun. I see a lot of familiar faces and a few new ones. Most teachers would suggest going through and doing one of those get to know you exercises, but I'm not that kind of person. after all, high school is to prepare you for the real world and you don't meet people that way in real life, right?" He looked around, seemingly expecting a response, but at least half the students were asleep. Malik was seriously considering how noticeable it would be if he used the Millenium Rod on him. He decided against it though and leaned over to Yugi.  
"How long does this go on for?" Malik asked, clearly irritable. Yugi shot him a sympathetic glance.  
"Not long. The annoucements should be on shortly."  
"Announcements? What announcements?"  
"Stuff the principal thinks we need to know. What's for lunch in the cafeteria, practices. Stuff like that." Tea laughed.  
"Course no one really listens to them."  
"Except Joey. And he only listens to the lunch part."  
"Joey listens to anything conerning food." Malik nodded solemnly taking all this information in. Battle City and ancient Egypt were tough, but high school was proving to be quite the daunting foe. And if there was one thing he knew, it was that you learn all you can about an opponent. Know yourself and know your enemy.   
Mr Tamazaki droned on for a few more minutes, either not realizing or not caring that no one was listening. Malik impatiently drummed his fingers on his desk and started making a mental list of ways to get back at his sister for this supreme torture he was enduring. 'I wonder how Isis would feel about people knowing about her little fling with Kaiba?' He thought to himself.  
Suddenly, a voice blared into his thoughts, seemingly coming from nowhere at all. Malik began to panic. 'What's going on?! Who's talking?!' He glanced around. 'No one else seems affected by it! Is it just me then?! What if it's...' He swallowed hard. 'What if it's my Yami? I thought he had been banished, but what if we were wrong? All these people around.... And surely he'd attack Yugi.' With this, Malik snapped. Desperate to keep the malevolent spirit away from other people so that the only one to get hurt would be himself, Malik practically jumped out of his desk and bolted out the door. The desk clattered to the ground with a loud bang. Yugi stood and looked out the door, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened and why.  
"Malik?" He called.   
"Mr Motou, are you friends with him?" Mr Tamazaki asked. Yugi nodded. "Go find out what the problem is." Yugi ran out the door after Malik, while Tea was resisting the urge to whack her head against the desk. 


	4. This Isn't Egypt

Naito: Yay!! 33 reviews!! Everybody dance with me! *music starts for no reason at all and everyone dances*  
  
Malik: Yay!! I'm so popular!   
  
Muffin: *enters, sees various Yu-Gi-Oh characters dancing, shrugs and joins in cause he's on a sugar high* Somebody tell Rod Boy to put his shirt on!  
  
Malik: ^_^ Not a chance!  
  
Naito: You see, Malik was mad because I put him in a school uniform. So I told him that he could dress normally if he kept his bloody shirt off. He agreed. And the fangirls are happy too! *points to large group of fangirls outside the window*   
  
Muffin: *looking hopeful* Okay, if he's topless, Mai should be too.  
  
Mai: Not a chance, Bakery Boy.  
  
Muffin: It was worth a shot.  
  
Mai: No it wasn't.  
  
Yugi: Ooh.... Shot down!   
  
All but Yugi: *looks at Yugi very oddly*   
  
Yugi: What??  
  
Yami: Did you give my other sugar?  
  
Naito: Only a little piece of cake!  
  
Yugi: I like cake!!! *sees Kuriboh trying to sneak off* Oh no you don't!! *runs off after the Kuriboh, giggling insanely*  
  
Muffin: No!!! Not the Kuriboh!!! For the love of bishoujo!! *jumps in front of Yugi and grabs the Kuriboh*  
  
Kuriboh: *holds up disclaimer sign*  
---------------------------------   
... Yami and Yugi conversing with one another.  
---------------------------------  
"Malik?" Yugi called. "Are you out here?" He looked up and down the empty hallway but didn't see any sign of the Egyptian. He kept walking, trying to think of places that he might've gone. Bakura poked his head out of nearby classroom, looking quizzically at his friend.  
"What's going on, mate? I was just sitting in my desk talking with Joey when I saw Malik run down the corridor. Screaming, no less."   
"I'm not really sure, Bakura. He just kind of snapped during the announcements." Yugi explained. "Wait... You said.... You saw him?" Bakura nodded and pointed towards the boys' washroom.  
"Yes. He went that way."   
"Thanks! See you and Joey at break, 'kay?" Bakura nodded and turned back to go into his classroom.  
"Good luck with Malik!" He joked. Yugi laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"I think I might need it." With that, he turned and ran towards the bathroom, fingers crossed that he'd find his new friend in there.  
  
Meanwhile, Malik was in the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face in an attempt to wash away the sweat. He stared coldly at the Millenium Rod next to the sink.   
"Bastard." He muttered, wiping a few stray drops of water from his skin. "You're just trying to scare me. We both know damned well that you're no match for the Pharaoh. I should've known you didn't have the guts to return." The Rod merely sat there, it being an inanimate object and all. Though, this only seemed to infuriate Malik further. "Stop mocking me, dammit! For the love of Ra just leave me alone!! I've done nothing to deserve this!!" He grabbed the Rod and shot it across the room as hard as he could. "Go away!!!" It hit the door and clattered to the cement floor, echoing in the small room. With that he practically collapsed against the sink counter.   
" Hey Malik." He heard Yugi greet him. "Are you all right?"  
"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"  
"Because you just chucked your Millenium Item against the door." Yugi picked it up and handed it to him. "It's hard, I know. These Egyptian spirits can be kinda annoying."   
Well that was uncalled for. Yami protested.  
Would you like to talk to him instead? Yugi asked. It was meant to be sarcasm, but Yami took it otherwise.  
Actually, I would. Yugi gave an inward sigh, but nonetheless let his darker half emerge. Malik, noticing the transition, dropped onto one knee.  
"Pharaoh..." He said, not daring to look the great king in the eye. Especially after his deeds. Yami couldn't help but smiling. It had been awhile since he had been addressed so formally.  
"You may rise, Malik. This isn't Egypt. You have no need to bow." Malik nodded and stood to look Yami in the eye. "So tell me, Malik... What seems to be the problem?"  
"The spirit of the Rod... I fear he has returned."  
"Why is that?"  
"I was sitting in my desk and then there it was. This voice. No one was talking. And no one else seemed to notice it. I just know it was my yami trying to scare me."  
"What was it saying?"  
"I wasn't paying attention."  
"Malik, I want you to think about what Yugi was telling you. Before you heard the voice."  
"He was saying something about announcements...." Malik paused, realizing his fault. "I am such an idiot." Inside his soul room, Yugi couldn't help but laugh.  
Well, at least he's starting to sound like a normal teenager, huh?  
This is a good start. He still has a few trust issues to work through, but I think he'll be fine. Yami replied. He put a hand on Malik's shoulder.  
"I know you feel a little out of place here, but Yugi and the others only want to be your friends. It may seem strange after what you did, but it's true." He held out the Millenium Rod but Malik was still reluctant to accept. "Do not worry. The spirit that once inhabited this is locked in the Shadow Realm and can no longer harm you. Even if he were to emerge once more, he would be weakened. So take it." Malik nodded and wrapped his fingers around the golden rod once more. He started towards the door, but stopped and looked back at Yami.  
"Pharaoh? Do you really think that they've forgiven me? Even after all I've done?"  
"They have. They are quite willing to accept you into their group... If you wish to join, that is."   
---------------------------------  
Sorry this went kind of serious... Didn't mean it to. It just did. And in case you've been wondering, the random people in the plotless side story are friends of mine. So I made sure to tell that particular friend that Tenshi No Shi meant Death Of Angel. In any case, yes Ayod Botla, I was planning on doing the nice teary flashback as soon as my flipping DVDs come in. That way it'd be slightly more accurate. But (lol) you beat me to it! Started to read it and it's so good! ^_^ It's probably good that you did it, cause I think you did better than I could've! 


	5. Common Egyptian Insults

Naito: *has managed to calm down Yugi and has unwillingly saved the Kuriboh from destruction* All right, this seems to be going well so far.   
  
Malik: *hugs the new cape* Thank you Evil Sugarysweetness!! I was starting to get cold.  
  
Naito: We're in the middle of a heat wave!! How could you be cold?  
  
Malik: Correction. An east Canada heat wave. I'm from Egypt!  
  
Naito: Whatever. Did anybody call?  
  
Malik: Um.... Tenshi No Shi says she thinks Bakura's avoiding her, Muffin wants Mai's phone number and Leea Silver is threatening to come at you with a rusty scythe.  
  
Naito: What the hell??? Why does she want to do that?  
  
Malik: I think she heard the bit about Seto being your favourite.  
  
Naito: I never said that! I said you were my favourite and that if Seto was, Leea would kill me.  
  
Malik: *shrugs* Guess she misheard. *as if on cue, Leea Silver burst into the room wielding the above mentioned scythe*  
  
Leea Silver: SETO KAIBA IS MINE!!!!  
  
Naito: *dodging the blade* I never said otherwise! He's yours!! You heard wrong!!  
  
Leea Silver: Promise??  
  
Naito: I promise!  
  
Leea Silver: *drops the scythe* Great!  
  
Naito: Where'd you get that anyway?  
  
Leea Silver: Shade Strife lent it to me. And she's coming for the Kuriboh.  
  
Kuriboh: O.O; *ducks down behind the disclaimer sign*   
---------------------------------  
.... Yami to Yugi and vice versa  
/...../ Bakura to Yami Bakura and vice versa (Yes I realize Bakura is somewhat more assertive towards his yami in this fic)  
---------------------------------  
Malik tried to remain inconspicuous upon his re-entry into the classrom, but of course it didn't work. The teacher immediately noticed him and demanded an explanation.  
"I'm very sorry, sir." He replied. "I thought the...." He suddenly caught himself. There was no way that the teacher would believe: 'I thought the announcements were my psychotic dark half returning from the Shadow Realm to kill the reincarnated Pharoah who lives inside Yugi Motou's puzzle.' Not happening. So, he came up with something more believeable. Yugi merely stumbled back to his seat, wondering how Malik would cover.  
"Well? What is it?"  
"I fell asleep during the announcements and dreamt the school was on fire. It was quite the lifelike dream and threw me. I guess I-"  
"Quiet!" Mr Tamazaki yelled. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard! Even if it was true, you shouldn't have been alseep in class! And on the first day too-" Malik had taken as much as he was going to from this particular teacher.   
"SILENCE!" He shouted, glaring daggers at Tamazaki. He proceeded to scream every insult he could think of, in Egyptian of course. "BOUSE TIZI, MUTI!" With that, he went back to his seat. Everyone in the room was staring at the platinum blonde youth who sat rigidly in his chair, staring straight ahead. He was the only one in the room who knew what he just said.  
Well almost the only one.  
Inside his soul room, Yami was laughing harder than he ever had. Of course, that wasn't very hard. He thought that Malik's words combined with the teacher's expression were nothing short of hilarious, if not a little obscene.  
What?!? What did he say, Yami!? Yugi mentally pleaded.  
Nothing, aibou. Nothing at all. Just a few common Egyptian insults. The younger was completely unconvinced, but knew that trying to get answers from Yami was like trying to get answers from a rock. If he didn't want to tell you, you weren't going to know. And thus, Yugi gave up.   
  
"Can someone lend me enough to buy a pop?" Joey asked at recess, hopefully looking around at his friends. Well, his friends and Malik who was hanging back behind Yugi looking rather uncomfortable. Despite all of Yugi's, Yami's and Isis' reassurances, he was still somewhat cautious around the Egyptian. But he would try. He had learned from Yugi that friendship could be found in the most unlikely of places. Not that Malik was making this easy.  
"I don't believe you, Joey!" Tea exclaimed. "It's only the first day of school and you're already bumming money. How are you going to survive the rest of the year?"   
"Um... Duel people for food?" He replied sheepishly. His head was quickly met by Tea's math book. "It was a joke!! Geez, someone needs their PMS pills..." This comment got him hit again, but this time twice as hard.  
"Maybe now you'll learn to keep your mouth shut." She scolded him. He glared but kept quiet. He needed the few remaning brain cells he had left.  
"Don't feel bad Joseph." Five heads instantly snapped back to look at Malik who hadn't said much all day. "I have an older sister. I know what it's like. Though, Isis has yet to hit me with a book."  
"Am I hearing things? Or did Malik just talk?" Tristan asked increduously. The platinum blonde shot him a sliver of a smile.  
"No Tristan, you're not hearing things. I am speaking. I have a mouth just like you. However I choose to use it much less frequently." Joey burst out laughing and Tristan started chasing him around like a mad man.  
Thanks Yami. I think we're starting to break the ice. He seems more open than he was last time we saw him.  
He does. But don't thank me. He's doing this all on his own.  
In any case, it's a nice change.  
Let us hope it stays. Yugi agreed with Yami and wanted to keep Malik in an open mood and decided the best way to do this was by keeping the conversation flowing.  
"So Malik, what do you think of school so far?" He asked.  
"It's trying to the patience." Malik replied. "That second teacher though was almost as scary as...."  
"My yami?" Bakura piped up. Inside his soul room, Yami Bakura fumed over this.  
/Very funny, Bakura. Perhaps I should have a talk with Malik./  
/I don't think that would be wise. Not with Yami so close. And with so many people around./  
/This is true.... But I will have a chance to speak with him./ Bakura mentally rolled his eyes.  
/If you say so. But for now, please leave me be. So long as you promise to be good, I'll let you speak to him later./ He could feel his yami smirk.  
/Of course I'll be good, hikari. You doubt me?/  
/Everyone doubts you./   
  



	6. Lunch Money

Naito: Sorry this chapter's so short.   
  
Malik: She was feeling lazy.  
  
Naito: Was not! Just don't have any chocolate.... And two of my muses are gone this week. But they're coming home tonight!! So, I'm happy.   
  
Malik: Whatever. Anyway, in light of your other story about me, I hope you burn in hell.  
  
Naito: What?!?! What did I do now???  
  
Malik: You know what you did. Or rather, what you're going to do. I overheard you talking to Skrat and Muffin.   
  
Naito: Well, don't give it away!!  
  
Malik: What's in it for me?  
  
Naito: Since I'm broke, whatever the reviewers want to give you.  
  
Malik: -.- Figures.... You live off reviews.   
  
Naito: ^_^ Yes I do!! So keep 'em coming, guys!!! Even the Kuriboh likes them!  
  
Kuriboh: *hiding behind a plant with the disclaimer sign poking out*  
----------------------  
The slightly more talkative Malik dissappeared as soon as recess ended. Now he was once again rigid and silent as their new history teacher addressed the class.   
"Good morning everyone! This year we will be covering an array of ancient civillaztions this year." She held up some pictures. "We'll research everything from the clothing of Mesopotamia to the blood sports of Rome, from the deities of Greece to the hieroglyphs of Egypt... Oh drat. Where is that?" She smiled sheepishly at the class. "I seem to have misplaced my hieorglyphs. Just one moment. I'll find them." She went to her desk and started rummaging around a bunch of files and pages trying to find what she wanted. Malik shyly raised his hand.   
"Uh, miss? I may be able to help." He said.   
"With the hieroglyphs?" He nodded. "Then please come up. What's your name?"  
"Malik Ishtar." He replied as he walked to the front. He picked up the chalk and scribbled a few images on the board.   
"That's amazing! You know hieroglyphs?"   
"I suppose you could say that." He shrugged. "I read them. I write them. It's no big deal."  
"Do you know anymore?" She asked eagerly.   
"Yes."  
"Show us, please!" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Very. Please, Mr Ishtar, show us."  
"If you wish." With that he unbuttoned his jacket and tugged his T-shirt over his head, revealing the scars on his back. The class filled with murmurs. And several giggles and whistles from the girls in the class.   
"Oh my stars." The teacher breathed.   
"You wanted heiroglyphs..." He told them. Luckily, the awkward silence was broken by an announcement.  
"Malik Ishtar please report to the office. Malik Ishtar." He pulled the T-shirt back on and strode out of the room. Yugi let out an exasperated sigh and Tea shook her head. Everyone else was in a state of shock.  
  
"Are you Malik?" The secretary asked, not even bothering to glance up at the tanned boy in front of her desk. He nodded. "Right through that door. There's a girl to see you." There was question who it was in Malik's mind. It had to be Isis. Though why she was there was a whole other thing.  
"Well it's about time!" She huffed at him. "What took you so long?"  
"I was putting my shirt back on." He said, still serious.   
"Oh, ok- Wait! You were what?!"   
"I'll explain later." Malik told her. "What brings you here, Isis?" She grinned.   
"You left without this." She handed him a couple bills.  
"What's this for?"  
"Lunch money."  
"What do I need this for?"  
"What? Were you planning on duelling for food?" Malik tried to suppress laughter as he remembered Joey's words at recess. "What's so funny?" Isis demanded.  
"Nothing, neesan." She sighed and smiled at him.   
"Well, I shouldn't keep you from class any longer. After all, I sent you here to be among kids your own age." He rolled his eyes and started out the door.  
"Don't remind me."  
"See you at three thirty, little brother!"  
  
Bakura could feel his other sneer from inside his soul room. He looked around to find what the tomb-robber was so interested in. Malik was in the hallway. Bakura shifted, hoping his yami wouldn't just break out like usual.  
/Can't this wait? I'm in the middle of math class!/  
/Not for long you're not.../ Knowing that either way, his yami would win, Bakura raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher obliged and out the door he went.   
The second he was out of the room, Bakura retreated to his soul room and his darker half took over.  
"Hello again, Malik." He said. Malik stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.   
"Oh, it's you..." 


	7. Because I Said So

Naito: Well, this certainly did take awhile to get up. But, enough reviews came in to poke me into doing chapter seven.  
  
Malik: When is this gonna wrap up?  
  
Naito: Honestly? I've got no idea.  
  
Malik: When it gets unpopular?  
  
Naito: For the sake of giving an answer... Sure, why not?  
  
Yami Bakura: *just finished reading chapter seven* I really do despise you, Naito.  
  
Naito: *shrugs and takes a drink of Pepsi which she stole from Yami Malik* Yeah probably.  
  
Cat: *comes running in with an impossibly large Yugi-ish grin* YAMI B.!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura: *looks at the Kuriboh* And you think you have it bad.....  
  
Kuriboh: *shrugs and waves the disclaimer sign*  
  
----------  
  
The two platinum haired boys exchanged glances before Malik shrugged and continued on his way. Yami Bakura couldn't believe that anyone would regard him so passively and, as always, made his feelings known.  
"Where do you think you're going, mortal?"  
"History class." He replied dryly. This only proved to infuriate Yami Bakura further.   
"You know... You still haven't handed over your Millenium Item to me."  
"Are you getting stupider by the day?" Malik asked. "If I will not give my item to the Pharaoh, why in the name of Ra would I give it to you?"  
"We had a deal, Malik." If there was one thing Yami Bakura was good at, it was mind games. Though Malik could be every bit as good at it if he chose.  
"Think about what you just said. 'We had a deal, Malik.' Now, what's the key word in that sentence?" Yami Bakura thought about it, figured out where Malik was going with this and sighed.  
"I suppose you're talking about 'had'." The evil smirk of days gone by returned to Malik's face once again.  
"Very good!" He congratulated the robber. It wouldn't have been quite the huge insult that it was, except Malik was using a tone like what one would use on a dog or small child. "You get a gold star and five extra minutes of play before naptime! Now let's practice how to tie our shoes." Yami Bakura had had enough of Malik's patronizing for one day  
"Silence!" He shouted. A bit too loud. A teacher stuck his head out of a nearby classroom and glared at the two.  
"Shouldn't you boys be in class?" Neither one moved. "Get going now. You don't want to get in trouble on the first day, do you?" Finally, Malik and Yami Bakura regarded each other once more and then headed off to their seperate classes.  
/Are you happy now?/ Bakura asked his other. /I told you nothing would come of it./  
/No, you told me not to do it around Yami Yugi. You said nothing about it not working./   
/Well, he's never listened to you before. Why would he do so now?/ Yami Bakura was still in a bit of a fit over his "mental defeat" at the hands of Malik and so was at a loss for words. He found himself using that terribly horrid mortal excuse....  
/Because I said so./  
  
The rest of second and third periods passed with little disturbance. Several times, Malik leaned over and asked Yugi why it was necessary to learn some of these things and Yugi was forced to answer with things such as "because they think we need to know how to calculate the third side of a triangle." Malik had looked at him with a rather confused expression.  
"We can't just measure it?"  
"Apparently not." Yugi told him with a shrug. Malik shook his head and cinued with his math problems.   
  
Meanwhile, in Joey and Bakura's science class....  
After a brief argument with his yami, Bakura was back in class, sitting next to Joey and taking notes on ecosystems.  
"15.... 14.... 13...." Joey appeared to be counting down to something, though Bakura wasn't sure what.  
"Whatever are you doing, Joey?"  
"11... 10... 9.... Counting down to lunch.... 7...." The English boy gave a sigh and continued to scribble his notes down. Though, because he was Bakura, it was too neat to be called scribbling.  
"Come on, bell! Ring!"  
"You know, Joey, a watched pot never boils."  
"I don't see any pot." In that moment that Joey was distracted and searching for the supposed non-boiling pot, the bell rang, signalling the beginning the of lunch. And more general high-shool style insanity.  
  
--------------------  
  
More questions to answer! Fun!  
  
SoulBonded: Please do not mind the short chapters. I'm short too. So's Yugi and we all love him.   
  
Ayod: Thank you for the piccie! I love it!! And your story's coming awesome! I think that's the first time I've ever inspired anyone.... And Malik does show the memory to Yami and the others. It just takes awhile. I saw it in a manga that my friend Wataru has. Mmmm.... Shirtless Malik.....  
  
And to everyone who's been reviewing: THANK YOU!!!! ARIGATO!! MERCI BEAUCOUP!! GRACI!!! GRACIAS!!! That's all I know.......   
  
  
  
  



	8. Brick Wall, Waterfall

Yami Malik: *walks in sing* Oh where oh where has my Pepsi can gone? Oh where oh where could it be?..... Oi! Hikari!  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Yami Malik: Have you seen my pop?  
  
Malik: Is it a half-full can of Pepsi with and tag broken off and a sticker of the Ra card on it?  
  
Yami Malik: *looking hopeful* Yeah that's it!  
Malik: Nope, haven't seen it. *points to Naito who's too busy listening to Linkin Park to notice*  
  
Yami Malik: *twitching violently* I WANT MY PEPSI!!! *starts chanting in hieratic and summons Ra* NAITO!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!  
  
Naito: *takes off her headphones* Very well. If you insist. *through 'AUTHOR POWER!!' DDS magically appears on her arm* I play a magic card..... OCEAN SPRAY CRAN-GRAPE JUICE!!! *a large bottle of juice apears on the field*  
  
Yami Malik: O.O What in the hell is that?!?!  
  
Naito: You don't know? This card makes all cards on the field excessively hyper making them go chibi which means they can't use any special effects.  
  
Ra: *is affected by the Ocean Spray card and turns into a chibi, complete with diaper*  
  
Naito: Aaaaah!!! Inidn't he cute! *tickles Ra behind the ear*  
  
Yami Malik: O.o.... *sweatdrops* I'll be in my room.....  
  
Kuriboh: *had some Pepsi during the duel and is running around bashing people with the disclaimer sign*  
  
----------------------  
  
Malik had found himself being lead from his classroom to a very large (very noisey) room filled with tables and more people than he ever wanted to deal with. He looked around, taking it all in. A few more vending machines, a couple boys sitting on the tables in a far corner playing guitar, lots of food on all of the tables, but nobody seemed to be able to stop talking long enough to eat any of it.  
"Malik!" He turned at the sound of Joey yelling his name.   
"What?"  
"Follow us! Ya gotta get in the line soon or ya don't get no food!" Malik nodded and sprinted across the cafeteria to reach his... Well, his friends. Yugi handed him a tray and told him that lunch time was always a little insane. Joey piped up with his own advice.  
"Don't eat nothing but the pizza. Everything else comes from another planet."  
"Come now, Joey..." Bakura replied. "It's not that bad."  
"Oh yeah? I bought a bowl of spaghetti last year."  
"What's so bad about that?"  
"It was movin', Bakura. And I wasn't touching it."  
"You're exaggerating, mate." Tea wrinkled her nose.  
"You're both making me want to throw up." She said shooting them glares. She glanced at Malik. "Pay no attention to them, Malik. Except the part about the rest of the food. The pizza is your best bet. Are you a vegetarian?"  
"Not that I'm aware of...."  
"Then you'll be just fine." The cafeteria had a 'pizza combo' on for three dollars. It was basically a slice of pizza, some milk and a bowl of Jell-o. They figured it would be best to just go with that.   
"Where do you guys want to sit?" Yugi asked, glancing around at them. Not that he got much of an answer: Tea, Bakura and Tristan shrugged, Malik stood there confused and Joey simply murmured: "Anywhere's away from Kaiba." With a shake of his head, Yugi lead them to a (surprisingly) vacant table located on the far right.  
"So how are you getting along so far, Malik?" Bakura asked him.  
"Fine, as far as I can tell. I'm not sure how to act yet." He replied, poking his Jell-o with a spoon. Tea tried not to laugh.  
"Well, the first rule is: Leave your clothes on." At this Yugi laughed and shook his head while Malik was left slightly blushing.  
"Uh... Say that again?" Tristan asked. Joey and Bakura nodded. All three were terribly confused.   
"The teacher wanted some examples of heiroglyphs." Yugi explained. "So Malik decided to show everyone the Memory."  
"He's officially very popular with the female population of our history class." Tea added. "Though the teacher was somewhat shocked. I didn't think a person's mouth could open that wide." This only served to deepen the pink colour on Malik's cheeks and caused everyone (even polite little Bakura) to overflow with laughter.  
"I was wondering why I heard all the whistling and cat calls coming from your classroom!" Tristan told them. Joey sulked.  
"Ah, c'mon... What's he got that I don't?"  
"A tan." Tea replied.  
"Cool scars." Tristan agreed.  
"He stands out in a crowd." Bakura pointed out.  
"He's what girls call 'the strong silent type'." Yugi added.  
"That and I've got dignity." Malik muttered.  
"Whadya say?" Joey asked.  
"I said, I've got dignity."  
"Ooh!! Burned!" Tristan exclaimed. The blonde boy sat there fuming for a moment before standing up and pointing angrily at Malik.  
"Let's go Egypt! You an' me are gonna duel! Let's se how ya do without Ra on ya side." Malik quietly stood and pulled his deck from his pocket. He turned to Yugi.   
"Is there a DDS somewhere we can use?"  
  
Though it took some time, they did finally find a pair of Duel Disk Systems. The two boys went outside to the soccer field and set themselves up. Duels were always interesting to watch at Domino High, so a bit of a crowd had formed. Yugi immediately noticed a group of the girls that had been in history. Seems they heard about the duel, gone to the PE office and gotten some of the cheerleaders pom-poms. Now they had officially dubbed themselves Malik's personal cheerleaders.  
"Think the new kid's got a chance?" One boy asked his friend. The friend shrugged.  
"Dunno. Joey did come in second at Duellist Kingdom remember." Yugi didn't catch the rest of the conversation because the girls had gotten themselves organized and were already starting their ego-boosting.  
"Brick wall, waterfall. Boy you think you got it all. But you don't. Un, un cause we do." Joey growled and shuffled his deck.  
"Time to start!" He yelled. "Shuffle your cards and let's do this!"   



End file.
